Even Good Boys Can Be Bad
by Black Rose of Death123
Summary: Onyx is small, quiet, and by far the smartest person he has ever met. But beneath these things there is much more than meets the eye. With his caring attitude and protective nature will Seth be able to win over a girl who would rather submerge herself in cyberspace than hang out with frends? Or will she stay locked within herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I have two different versions of this story, and I don't know which one to post. To save myself the trouble of having to decide, I just posted the first chapter of each version so that you guys can decide. Read and tell me which one that you like better, and then we'll go from there! ;D**

As I walked through the forest in my wolf form, I noticed myself getting pretty close to the tree line. I was on my way to Emily's house to eat, and I passed a few houses on the way there. I know that I shouldn't get to close to people in my wolf form, but somthing just seemed to be calling me towards one house in particular. I had the best hearing out of all of my pack brothers, and so far, everytime I had gone by this house I had heard some kind of music coming from it. I'd heard everthing from classical to metal, and for some reason I just had to see who it was that listened to such a wide variety of music.

_"Seth..." _my alpha Sam warned me from his side of our phsychic link. I could understand why Sam was so apprehensive. I had phased for the first time two weeks ago, right after my sister Leah phased for the first time, and my Dad died. I was both the youngest and the newest in the pack; he just wanted to make sure that I could control myself.

_"Please Sam? I'm just a little bit curious. Besides, I promise that I won't let anyone see me! Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" _I begged him. I could hear the internal battle he was having with himself, on one hand he knew that I would never willingly hurt a person, on the other hand he knew that if I saw something that set me off it could have some pretty big consequences. After what seemed like forever, he finally gave in.

_"Fine, but know that I'm only doing this because your an abnormally even tempered wolf." _he thought to me.

I felt my lips pull back in my own wolfish form of a grin. _"Yes! Thanks Sam! But you should know that I'm also abnormally awsome." _I couldn't stop myself from adding that last thought even if I wanted to.

_"I'll add that to the list, right under abnormally stupid."_

_"I'm hurt, I really am. Is that what you think of me?" _I said in a mocking tone as I made it to a spot were I could see the house, yet still stay hidden. A few seconds later I felt both Paul and Embry shift. _"Babysitters?" _I guessed.

_"No. I'm sending them over so you guys can start your rounds, they're going to show you everthing you need to know." _Sam replied.

_"Cool." _I thought.

When I finally settled into my spot, I looked over at the house. It had a huge backyard that I would have killed for when I was younger.

_"I'd still kill for a backyard that freaking huge, especially this far out were no one can get pissed off at you for accidentally throwing a football in their backyard."_ Paul said.

I chuckled at the thought.

I heard some type of metal music was playing...

1*_"...About a world that never was and never will be! Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled."_

The voice was haunting and it sent shivers down my spine. It was coming from a loptop that a small girl had on her lap. She was sitting on the railing that surrounded her back porch. She looked about 12, but judging from her very...defined curves she had to be more around my age. She was wearing a baggy long sleeved thermal shirt and a tight pair of cotton shorts, along with a pair of small recangular wire framed glasses. As I took in her features I remembered that I'd seen her in class before. If I remebered correctly her name was Onyx.

Just then Embry and Paul arrived and sat down at my sides.

_"Why are you here again?"_ Embry asked.

_"Isn't it obvious? He came to oogle her huge tits and complement her emo music." _Paul replied.

_"Shut up Paul, you're going to ruin his innocence."_ Embry shot back.

_"Don't need to, that blonde chick already did it for me. In two positions if I remember correctly." _Paul's grin was a smug one.

If I was human, I'm sure my face would have been beet red. I honostly perfered not to think about things like that, especially when about 10 other people could be hearing my thoughts...

_"Eh,hehehe... Yah, well I honostly don't know why I'm here. I guess I just heard the music and decided to finally come see who was playing it. It turned out to be her. I'm pretty sure that she's in one of my classes." _I said awkwardly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

_"What's her name?" _Embry asked.

_"Um, I think it's Onyx? She's supposed to be really smart because she skipped a grade. But..." _

_"But what?"_ Paul asked.

_"I'm pretty sure she's mute... Well not completely, I think I heared that it's some type of psyychological thing. You know, like she can talk, it's just that she's not comfortable with speaking or something..." _I said, uncomfortable with talking about people behinde their backs.

_"Oh..." _Embry thought.

_"Damn..." _Paul put in.

_"Yah..."_

We all turned back to look at her. She looked normal enough. The only thing noticably weird about her was the fact that her hair was so long, it was like to her thighs. Besides that she looked like a normal, if a lttle qiuet, girl. You could tell that she wasn't Native American though, her features were a lttle different. If I had to geuss, I would say that she was a mix of quite a few nationalities. As I thought this, it started to sprinkle.

_"Dammit, I hate patrolling in the rain!" _Paul thought angrily.

_"I like the rain." _I told him.

_"Not for patrolling. It makes the terrian slippery, and it gets rid of scents and trails." _Embry said.

_"Oh."_ I thought, still secretly liking the calm fury that came with a good storm.

As the rain picked up and it turned from a soft sprinkle, to a hard pelt, Onyx still continued to stay outside. It was like she was obliviouse to the world around her as she typed away. Finally, when the rain got to it's highest tempo yet, she looked up at the gray clouds that hid the sky and smiled.

My breath caught in my throat. Her smile was beautiful, it lit up her eyes and made her entire face glow. I felt my head tilt to the side as I stared at her in wonder.

_"Hey Seth, are you okay?" _Embry asked, concerne lacing his voice.

I ignored him and instead watched Onyx set her laptop on a table and bolt into her house. I whimpered, saddend by the fact that she was no longer in my sight.

Paul batted at my tail with his paw. _"Hey! Earth to Seth! anyone home?"_

Again I ignored my pack brother in favor of watching Onyx as she came out without shoes holding the hand of a boy who looked to be about 9 years old. He looked a little bit like her, so I suspected that he was her brother. She still had her stunning smile in place as she stepped over to her laptop, turning her music to it's top volume.

"Onyx I am a _sun_ loving child, I am _not _going out there with you." the boy said in an irritated tone.

At his words my eyes widend along with Paul's and Embry's.

_"She's not going to..."_

_ "She wouldn't..."_

_"Danm..."_

She laughed at him and nodded her head persistently. He grimiced. It was obvious that she wasn't going to let her brother go anytime soon.

She put on a song and blasted it loud.

"I like sunshine. Zach Willows does not do rain. I'm not going out there with you." the boy, Zach, said.

She smile again and pulled him down the steps into the ice cold pouring rain. The second the rain touched his skin Zach started to squirm his way out of Onyx's grasp.

2*_"__It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten"_

She grabed both of Zach's wrists and spun him in circles, laughing her head off in the process. "You're crazy!" her brother said, yet he was laughing too.

_"Yah, she is freaking crazy..." _ Paul thought. I shot him a sharp look and growled at him before turning back to watch Onyx dance.

"_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear"_

She let her brother go and with her back to me, she raised her hands in the air, threw her head down, and started randomely swaying her hips.

Her brother laughed at her as rain ran down his face.

She waved her hand , silently inviting him to dance with her.

_"So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have"_

He shook his head and smiled at her with a smile that showed the fact that he had a few teeth missing. He then shrugged and started doing some horrirfying version of the sprinkler.

_"But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?" _

She doubbled over in laughter. I watched as she reached out to grab him, trying to get him to stop his one man horror show. She then promptly lost her footing and fell into the mud.

I felt my ears flatten against my head in my wolfish version of a wince.

_"Woooow..." _Embry thought, trying not to laugh.

_"So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have"_

Covered in mud, Onyx got up and walked over to her now laughing brother.

"I told you that this wasn't a good idea." Zach said.

She shrugged with a mischeivious smile on her face and gave him a huge hug, effectivly sharring her mud with him.

He yelped then pushed her, witch made him slip, witch made her slip with him, witch meant that both of them ended up in the mud.

_"Smooth...Real smooth..." _Paul thought in a sarcastic tone.

_"At least their having fun..." _Embry said while observing the laughing siblings wrestle in the mud.

_"1000 miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice  
This world is too much noise  
It takes me under  
It takes me under once again  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no"  
_

Just then an old Native American woman walked out on the porch holding two robes.

"You two have had your fun, now you both better come in now." she said in a gentle voice that held an underlying tone of authority.

They both imediately got up and went running towards her, pushing eachother on the way.

_"So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have"_

_"That was interesting..." _Embry said.

_"To say the least..." _Paul murmmured.

I watched Onyx take a robe from the woman's hand and wrap it around herself with a bright smile on her face. She picked up her computer, getting ready to go inside. At the thought of her leaving my sight once again my heart constricted. I slowly moved towards the edge of the tree's.

_"Seth! What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Paul shouted at me through our link.

As she turned torwards the back door, I threw back my head and before Paul and Embry could stop me I let out an earth shattering howl.

When I lowered my head I looked towards Onyx and found her stairing straight at me, eyes wide and her smile gone.

We locked eyes and I stopped breathing. I felt my whole world shift to revolve solely around her. She was now my heart, my only reason for living. She was mine and all I wanted to do was claim her as such. I started to move towards her when the old woman yanked on her arm, pulling her inside in the process. The woman gave me a knowing look and a small, mysterious smile before she shut the door.

I pulled back my lips and snarled at her. Onyx was my mine, my mate, my imprint. Just as I would've lunged, Paul and Embry got in front of me and pushed me back into the forest. They forced me to phase back into my human form, then phased back into theirs.

"What the hell just happend?" Paul asked, holdind my arm so I wouldn't go running stark naked into Onyx's home kidnapping her.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O

**Songs:1. Everybody's Fool, by Evanescence**

** , by Rise Against (Yes I know, weird song to dance in the rain to, but it's fricking awsome, and if given the chance to, I would totally dance in the rain to it! ;)**

**Okay so i've read many imprint story's, yet none of the ones I've read have answered the question: What would happen If one of the guys imprinted while in wolf form? My theory is that things would become a little more... shall we say insinctual? So basically what I'm saying is that since Seth imprinted in wolf form, his attraction will be even stronger than usual. **

** Anyway no matter how pure some sparkley ass vampire say's Seth's mind is, I still believe that when it comes to his imprint he'd probably get some pretty dirty thoughts. Besides, he's 15, all 15 year olds have hormone driven thoughts at least **_**sometimes**_**. But don't worry, I'm trying to keep him as in character as possible.**

** Ok so keep in mind that I don't have spell check and Im way to lazy to get a Beta, so if I made any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to correct them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked through the hallway, I tried to ignore both the curious and accusing stares alike. They made me uncomfortable, but I understood everybody's need to look. After all, when someone is absent from school for a solid three weeks, then comes back taller, stronger, and with a lot more muscle mass, it's kind of hard _not_ to stare.

I saw some of the guys standing in a group near Jacob's locker. Excited, I sped up my pace to meet them.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" I asked, genuinely interested. I got a series of sup's and hey's before jacob answered my question. "We were just saying how messed up it is that people think we're all actually taking steroids, especially you."

I frowned "Yah that is messed up, but it's not actually that bad of a guess. I mean really, with guys randomly leaving school for weeks at a time, then coming back taller and buffer, what else are they supposed to think?"

Paul sighed "Dammit Seth, sometimes your to nice for your own good you know that?"

"Some one has to be." I said with a cheeky smile on my face. Since I phased for the first time the guys and I had become really close. After three weeks of being surrounded by no one but them it was sort of awkward to come back to school and not have a single one of my pack mates in any of my classes with me. I sighed, sometimes it really sucked being the youngest in the pack.

Just then the warning bell for class sounded through the halls. Knowing that I only had about five minuets to grab my stuff from my locker then head to class, I said goodbye to Jacob, Embry Jared, Paul, and Quil and turned to the direction of my locker. Jared ruffled my hair as I made my way past him. I glared at him in annoyance. For one reason or another I hated it when people touched my hair, it wasn't a vanity thing, I just really didn't like it. When the guys found out they made it their goal in life to stick their fingers in my hair whenever possible just to piss me off.

When I reached my locker I immediately reached in to pull out my math book. I looked at it like it would bite me. I wasn't bad in school, in fact, I had a 3.8 grade point average, but out of all my subjects I hated math the most. It's not like I was bad at it, it was just something about numbers that didn't sit well with me. I hated the fact that I had math at the end of the day. The fact that I was in math class just seemed to make those last 45 minuets turn into 45 long hours.

Stuffing the book into my bag, I glanced at a near by clock. I only had two minuets to get to class.

_"Shit!"_ I thought. I slammed my locker shut and took of towards the math classroom. Normaly being a few minuets late to class wouldn't be that bad, especially since my teachers all seemed to love me, but since I had missed so much school work lately I was sort of on thin ice with them.

I made it to class and was in my chair just as the bell rung. I slumped in my seat in relief. I turned to my bag so I could start unloading my stuff.

"Seth?" I heard my teacher, , ask.

Looking up quickly I answered back. "Yes ?"

"Please meet me at my desk at the end of class."

"Okay..." I said, hoping that I didn't some how get in trouble on my first day back.

After a grueling 45 minuets the bell _finally_ rang. I made my way over to 's desk, braced for the worst.

"Since you have been gone we have completed 3 1/2 chapters in our math book. I have been alerted by the principal that you were somehow unable to recieve the worksheets I sent home, is that correct?" he said in his "I'm a teacher, so listen to me or else I'll give you extra homework" voice.

"Yah, sorry about that..." I said shifting awkwardly. I'm usually really good at keeping up with my homework, but with all of the werewolf stuff I just didn't have time for it. I know that sounds bad, but really, what's more important? Learning how not to phase in the middle of class and scare the crap out of everyone, or a few numbers and letters on sheets of paper?

sighed and rubbed the top of his balding head. Seriously, the man was only like, what? 29? And he was already freaking balding. That just goes to show you exactly why it's such a bad idea to teach high school. I really felt sorry for him. "Since you are such a good student, I have decided to let you learn the material and take the tests so you don't get an automatic zero."

I felt a huge smile form on my face. I had been worried about my grades, knowing that if they slipped down to far my Mom would chew my head off. She was nice and all, but when it came to school and things like that she could be a real witch.

"Thanks , I promise I won't let you down, all you have to do is give me the lesson numbers and I'll do them!" I said enthusiastically. Along with my Dad's death, the fact that my grades could fall from all of the missed work was taking its toll on my Mom. I hoped that me being able to retake any tests that I missed would make her feel a little better.

"Hold on Seth, though the other teachers and I agreed to let you retake the tests you missed, we did settle on one condition." Now that I thought about it, with , this meant that all of my teachers were letting me retake my tests. I was surprised, yet still happy all the same time.

"Name it and it's done." I said, willing to do just about anything. Well, mabey not _anything_...

"Since this part of the curriculum is just a little bit harder than the rest, we decided to give you a tutor. She will sit by you in every class to explain things in your lessons if you don't understand them. Usually when we pick a tutor, we pick the student at the top of the class. Fortunately for you the same girl is at the top of the class in every subject, therefore instead of having 4 different tutors, you will only have one." said.

"I'm fine with a tutor, even though I could probably do it on my own." I said.

"Even though I know you could, we still want you to have a tutor. It will go quicker that way. Now do you know Onyx Willows?" he asked me.

I stared at him in surprise. I didn't know her personaly, but with a high school this small everyone at least knew _of_ everyone else. Onyx Willows was a 14 year old mute girl in my grade. I had nothing against mute people, it's just how am I supposed to learn anything from someone who doesn't talk?

I guess he saw the question in my eyes because he didn't wait for me to answer "Look, I know she doesn't speak, but that will in no way hinder her ability to teach you what you need to know. She can wright down any information that you need to know."

I guess it made sense. If she was supposed to explain things to me in class, then it was best if she wrote them down. The fact that she didn't talk meant that she wouldn't interupt class while she explained lessons to me. Besides, I'd seen her in the hallways before. She normally kept to herself and didn't interact with anyone besides the little group of friends she hung out with, so I didn't have to worry about her trying to strike up unnecessary conversations.

"I guess I see your logic. I'm fine with it. So when and were am I supposed to meet her?" I asked.

"Well that's for you two to work out. I told her to wait out in the hallway while I talked to you. She should still be there. I also told her that I really want you two to start as soon as possible, perferably today."

"Oh." I said. "Well I guess it would be rude to leave her out there to long. Bye ..."

"Goodbye." he said as I walked through the doorway.

I looked around until I spoted her. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled tight to her chest and her head phones on. Next to her sat her backpack with a black book balanced on top of book looked sort of like a sketch book.

I walked over to her until I was only a few feet in front of her. She immediately stood up. I stared at her in awe, she couldn't have been more than 5' 2". I absolutely towered over her slight frame. She wore black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black combat boots with dark purple laces. Her top was covered by a baggy black sweatshirt. I felt my mind go fuzy as she slowly moved her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes were huge. The deep brown color somehow made them look even bigger. The fact that she had a small pair of glasses over them only added to the effect.

When she locked her gaze with mine I swear I felt my heart stop. I completely stilled, then stopped breathing all together. She was perfect, positively stunning. And she was mine. She was my imprint and I would do anything to keep her safe.

We stared at eachother for about 5 minuets before my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Snapped out of the trance by the buzzing of my phone, she turned to scoop up her dry erase board. I let out a growl as I whipped my phone out of my pocket, all the time keeping my eyes glued to Onyx. She had turned away to pick up her back pack and sling it over her tiny shoulder.

"Hello?" I asked, irritated by the interuption.

_"Hey seth, it's Paul. Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for like 15 minuets."_

"Oh crap, sorry. My math teacher needed to talk to me after class. He gave me a tutor for all of the days that I missed." I said. Stuck on the fact that I could retake my tests, I had almost forgoten that I was supposed to meet Paul after school and head over to Emily's.

_ "Whatever. Just get your ass out here so we can leave already!"_

Not willing to part with my tiny imprint, I decided to see if I could take her with me.

"Hey do you think Emily would mind if I brought along my tutor. My teacher wants us to start right away." I said just a little bit desperately. Though I knew I should, I couldn't quite bring myself to tell Paul that my tutor also just happend to be my imprint. It felt to much like sharing her and that was somthing I was _not _willing to do.

_"Fine! Bring whoever the fuck you want! Just come __**on**__!"_

"Thanks." I said right before I hung up.

I watched my Onyx shift uncomfortably and stare down at the floor. All I wanted to do was pick her up and run my hands through her incredibly long dark chocolate colored hair. "So me and some of my friends are going over to my cousin Emily's. Since wants us to start now do you want to come with me?" I asked, not really intending on letting her say no.

She glanced at me with a cool look on her face and shrugged.

I gave her a lopsided grin and started down the hall. ****************************************************

**Well I think that's all so please tell me how I did and wich version of my story that I should continue with, or if I should even keep writing at all! Just remember, the next chapter doesn't get written until you guys tell me wich story to write for.**

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
